


一次愉快的睡眠

by Littlelight_Gingercake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelight_Gingercake/pseuds/Littlelight_Gingercake





	一次愉快的睡眠

一次愉快的睡眠

【雨还在下吗？】安东尼奥问，他耳朵不如罗德里赫好使。窗外还阴着，金色的弧线割裂银乌的穹窿，风刮得很低。罗德里赫觉得他这话问得无聊，雨即使现在不在下，稍后也必然倾盆而至，除非他突发奇想要趁着这两分钟提裤子走人，但如果是这么个打算，他此刻不该这么懒洋洋地密密合合贴在自己背后，还把脸蹭进肩胛骨中间呵欠，这端然是要睡的前奏，多年来无一例外。于是罗德里赫没回话，闭着眼继续睡自己的，半分钟后被咬了，肩膀上不痛不痒的一口，他略表示好奇地半睁个眼，身体被翻了过去，对方从正上方压下来，嘴唇欺近脖颈，舌尖舐了舐他喉结，微烫的皮肤跟他冰凉的肌体贴合起来，然后抬起脸颊蹭他的脸：【雨还在下吗？】罗德里赫只好动用耳朵，两秒后推送答案：【没有。】加问一句：【怎么？】但安东尼奥没回话，手掌沿他的双腿稍稍使力下滑，挺身将髋骨推进分开的狭窄空间中，罗德里赫感到他的肚脐又抵上了自己囊袋下底，但并没感觉到勃起的压力，他一时不明白安东尼奥是在玩什么。

安东尼奥自己没勃起，但手掌覆住了他的阴茎，并兴致勃勃地抚弄了起来。罗德里赫无可奈何地抬起腰任由他手臂穿到背后把自己圈住，衷心希望他这次也能玩到一半就算，以免刚刚洗干净好眯一会儿的计划再度因为个一时兴起被推倒重来，他力图掩饰这个敷衍的心思，然在此刻情境中这项任务委实无法达成。

【不高兴？】安东尼奥缩在他怀里低头看那意兴阑珊的小东西，很轻的嗓音软得像片云，听得罗德里赫心里微微骚动了下：【……有个故事叫狼来了，记得不？】安东尼奥就笑起来：【对不起。】嘴唇贴着他胸口一路往下揉，赶到私处时原本意兴阑珊的分身已经半起了，罗德里赫情不自禁地叹口气，腿被对方架到肩上，体表最要命的所在被他纳入口腔。

凭心而论安东尼奥真不是个优良炮友，他比罗德里赫其他所有床伴都更磨叽，无条理，更兴之所至，喜怒无常，亲热到一半莫名其妙撤回去偃旗息鼓就不是什么罕见事儿，以至于有一阵罗德里赫都担心自己得了心理性勃起功能障碍——对着安东尼奥倒也罢了，对别人也是这反应未免不厚道。罗德里赫倾向快稳狠准速战速决，安东尼奥却可以跟他在床上耗两天两夜就是不上垒，幸好他俩一年也约不了两炮——事实上罗德里赫一直都在思考的一个问题就是他们为什么会约炮。

他们结过婚，有过好几年只能名正言顺跟对方干的时候。那时年轻的安东尼奥还是很有兴趣一展他雄风的，到兴头上了还真能一夜七次，那时候罗德里赫还没跟别人睡过，以为理所当然，大不了也就是强了那么一点点，后来发现这是犯了认知错误，同时犯下的还有对安东尼奥床风的理解错误，这个错误直到他们快玩完那会儿他才逐渐意识到，那时候他们在各个领域互相折磨，包括床上。最后他俩分道扬镳，之前养成的习惯喜好却怎么也改不过来。

理论上他俩应该没有任何再睡在一起的理由：该睡的年轻时候都睡够本了，现在的床风彼此都觉得有病。安东尼奥一旦喜欢上什么自然会倾其全力去表现，不管是在床上还是下床后都演绎着一种堪称大男子主义的服务精神，然而这份中蛊似的感情去得也很快，热情退潮后安东尼奥整个人就跟他的床风一样有病——这就像手枪回火。他的激情断断续续，注意力三心二意，爱抚时而浅尝辄止，时而简单粗暴直奔主题，经常半途而废，有那么几次罗德里赫想直接穿衣服走人，安东尼奥也不拦着，最远的一次他走到了距离公寓200米远的一个街口，发现落了手机，回去取时安东尼奥在冲澡，听见声音一秒就冲了出来，罗德里赫下意识后退一步，他就愣了愣，一身流水滴滴答答落在地板上，脸上也全是，倒像眼泪。

那当然是不可能的。但罗德里赫拿起手机，低头打开短信信箱，自然而然地坐在了床上。安东尼奥继续愣了两秒，很轻地笑了一声，转头回浴室继续冲。

*

【下雨了。】非常细微的声响，从窗的缝隙一丝一丝飞进来，罗德里赫尽职尽责地提醒刚刚问自己天气的人，这人现在正专心致志地吞咽他的分身，手臂扣着他的腰。吞咽的动作很深，被吞咽的人感到自己性器前端滑过了会厌，并被软腭的纹路细密摩擦着，这让他迅速射了出来，条件反射的身体反向弓起，指尖紧紧卡住床单，脚掌毫无意义地从安东尼奥背上摩挲下去，但液体一滴都没落出来，始作俑者尽职尽责舔得干干净净，连他自己留下的口水都没放过。安东尼奥把他腿从肩膀上抖下去，在他肚子上蹭了蹭脸，然后抬起上身一路压上来。风从窗缝吹进来，有点小凉，罗德里赫扯起被子盖住他的裸背，意外地觉得他体温高得有些超出寻常，【你发烧了？】

安东尼奥笑着摇摇头，然后垂下头颅，将之乖乖安放在罗德里赫颈窝一侧，正式开睡。罗德里赫抬手摸着他侧脸，觉着喷在自己肩上的呼吸，像柔软的火。他望了望床头，思考着该往水壶里多加点水，奈何挪不动窝。安东尼奥很少感冒，但一来就会来大的。窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥渐大了起来，冰凉的水雾之气开始侵蚀这个初秋的黄昏。安东尼奥睡在他旁边，鼻尖对着鼻尖，轮廓在渐暗下去的光线中变得模糊，浓长的睫毛被刷成一片新月般的影。这个景象毫不稀奇，他已经看了很多年，从对方眼角的细纹还不存在的时候。那年头的安东尼奥•费尔南德斯还是傻乎乎的大男生，喜欢什么就会像坦克一样直直开过去，曾为了罗德里赫跟人干架，一打打穿一条街。他俩好起来是真够好，以至于闹掰时必须彼此撕扯得血肉模糊。

*

他们第一次做的时候罗德里赫很紧张，他是货真价实的第一次，但安东尼奥比他更紧张，连抬眼看人这功能都废了。他们挤在宿舍的床上，磕磕绊绊地脱衣服，安东尼奥牛仔裤太紧半天扒不下来，裤裆快被锐意进取的老二挤爆了，挣扎了一会他一跃而起跳床走人，罗德里赫问你哪儿去？安东尼奥严肃道我没拿套子。罗德里赫说那就别用。顺手从床头捞出把剪子手起刀落剔掉对方裤腰上的金属扣，重点部位得到解脱后安东尼奥士气大振，刷刷两下自个儿剥光，按住罗德里赫就是一通毫无技术含量的狂啃，罗德里赫恶狠狠地掐了一把他的腰，安东尼奥停了停，俯身看着他，方才还稍微隔着一点儿的上半身不徐不缓地压下来，罗德里赫衬衫敞着放送的胸腹毫无防备，由着对方绵绵密密地磨蹭，他一瞬间就觉得血冲上了耳根，腿间的二少爷慢慢胀得愈发地疼。安东尼奥俯身吻住他，舌尖麻溜地绞上舌根，压下的力道之大几乎让人窒息，然而摸着身下两人性器的手却是微微汗湿发抖着，罗德里赫十分不争气地，刚被碰到就射了出来，抽搐和眩晕过去后抬眼看见稠白液质沿着对方胸腹缓缓下滑。他羞耻得只想翻身过去睡死，结果安东尼奥手没支住，滑了，身子前倾瞬间压在他身上，老二在他肚皮上一溜而过，没扛住也射了出来，直接溅在罗德里赫胸前，成功让彼此的脸丢得不相上下。罗德里赫想瞪他一眼，无奈已被压得密不透风，根本对不上脸。结果两人就这么手绞着手腿缠着腿地睡着了。

第二次做爱的时候他们才试图进入对方体内，第三次才成功。当时安东尼奥握着站得笔直的二少爷笑嘻嘻地问我坐上来？罗德里赫回道我还不想被压死。他差点又射了，但被安东尼奥按住了茎口，难耐的酥麻与胀痛倒导入下半身。安东尼奥停在那儿不动不言，比死了亲爹还肃穆，仿佛胆已被吓破。罗德里赫没法再说话，手臂和腿在被单上毫无意义地磨蹭，眼泪莫名其妙地淌落，被手指贯穿身体时反倒像得了解脱。那时候他意识已经不清醒，奇异的不适从身体中心荡漾开来变成厚重的酥麻感，再然后这无害的不适被灼热的撕裂的剧痛给取代。腰被垫到身下的枕头给垫高，他断断续续的嗓音发不出一个完整的吃痛呻吟，有人用撕咬的气力吻得他唇舌之间皆是血味，他向后仰起脖颈躲避，却只觉整个身体在不由自主地滑落，仿佛变成微烫的流水，无法抗拒重力的引领一路下淌，陷入温暖的黑暗深渊无法自拔。

第二天醒来罗德里赫觉得自己下半身废了，安东尼奥怀疑自个儿也断子绝孙了，他们在床上谋划了一整天下半辈子怎么办，晚上饿到受不了，各自坐起来穿衣服，拉个手，出门吃饭。

曾以为世界上没有任何东西能把他们分开。

*

罗德里赫爬起来的时候安东尼奥醒了，抬手就近抓住他脚踝：【哪儿去？】罗德里赫甩甩脚腕子挣脱他：【找药。】窗外雨声淅沥，路灯的光渗透玻璃，软软拍在撑在枕头上的人圆润的瞳上，返出一点金黄的光砾，然后这人耸了耸鼻子，打了个不怎么响亮的喷嚏，伏回枕头上继续睡。

完全不像烧傻了的样子。罗德里赫默默捞起浴袍把自己裹成个一步三绊的球，去找药。

*

他们彻底闹掰那天晚上先是吃了顿饭，那天是谁的生日或者某个狗屁纪念日，反正没人记得，桌上已经上到主菜了，仍然没人去动，罗德里赫握着叉子靠在椅子里，权衡着是叉菜还是捅人，安东尼奥也靠在椅子，看着他，眼神在烛火掩映下水光潋滟，他们刚认识时候他就用这种眼神看他，然后安东尼奥说这么多年我没认真求过你，现在我得求了。罗德里赫从冷盘里插起一根西芹问当年求婚时你认真的吗？安东尼奥实事求是地说婚是你求的。罗德里赫起身走人，安东尼奥忙侧身来扯他，重心不稳被他带倒摔在地上，一只手还是死死扣住了他脚踝。罗德里赫停下来低头，问你求什么？安东尼奥说跟我离了。罗德里赫说这个你不用求。

他一个人走回家去，进了门去浴室开水冲澡，在莲蓬头下站了半天才意识到没脱衣服，而且水是凉的。他盯着龙头看半天，想有什么必要把它调热或者关掉么？这都是难以抉择的问题，他得蹲下来慢慢想。他蹲在水瀑下，丰厚的雨珠将他与世界隔绝开来，令他感到安全。隔着水幕他望着浴室墙上的唯一一扇小窗，透进来月亮的银光，才发现自己也没开灯。脑壳被水花冲到麻木的感觉竟跟高潮有所类似。他在水底蹲到朝阳取代月光，终于彻底接受已不会有任何人来的事实。

*

罗德里赫端着水托着药爬回床上摇醒发烧的那个，让他张口，他乖乖张了，让他吞水，他也乖乖吞了，配合到这程度显而易见是给烧到毫无招架之力，罗德里赫用手心抹着他额头：【我是谁？】安东尼奥转开跟他对视的眼神，啼笑皆非地挤进他怀里，滚烫而波澜起伏的一片让人手足无措。湿烫的舌苔擦着他颈子，他拍着安东尼奥的脸逼他退开点，皱了眉看着这人，安东尼奥一侧脸咬他的指头：【水。】然后又开舔，罗德里赫想挣开，没成想对方认真得很，使出的力道悍然得不同以往。这回轮到罗德里赫啼笑皆非，只能乖乖由他摆布，兼被舔，使他觉得自个像个大号冰淇淋。磨磨蹭蹭间渐渐半梦半醒，但不能睡着，安东尼奥裸着也汗出如柱，隔一会儿得擦一次，他还说梦话，时而咬牙切齿时而轻柔婉转地念叨着语焉不详的句子，念着什么人的名字，有罗德里赫认识的，也有不认识的。这时候罗德会特别清晰地意识到他们分开很长时间了。

当然即使是没分开的时候，也没有真正在一起过很长时间，并没能深入到对方生活的方方面面，当时以为还有时间所以一直不急，后来急了，才发现面对的问题太庞杂太具体，就像昏迷四个月醒来被告知第二天就是期末考试，你的笔尖和试题没有任何有效交流的可能。大学还没毕业安东尼奥就不怎么出现在学校，毕业了更加没可能，他永远同罗德里赫说：【你接着读书。】那时候除了读书罗德里赫也想不出来自己能干点什么别的，何况确实擅长，拿学位如打小怪，这么一步步走下去，未来也很明晰，于是乖乖听话。他一直认为安东尼奥是有主意的，从未把与这个人的分离纳入关于未来的任何考量。

若有一个和过去自己对话的机会，二十年后的罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦可以非常明晰地向当年的青年指出这个结构的不可持续性。但他本身便是这结果的造物，而且终究已经心态稳固，也就不觉得有去纠偏的必要。若再早个十年他大抵还会歇斯底里，所幸到底肉身没死，能经历足够时间。

*

【我们怎么会分开的？】第三次给他擦汗时他貌似清醒了，或者烧得更糊涂了，侧身趴在罗德里赫盘着的右腿上，脸颊擦着大腿，嘴里胡言乱语，眯着眼懒洋洋地蜷着仿佛一只庞大的猫，遒劲的背肌被路灯照出刀削斧斫的纹理。伸出来的右手又习惯性地握住近在咫尺的另一人的脚踝。罗德里赫想了想：【因为我们什么都没有。】【没有啥？】提问的人笑着轻声反驳，【有钱，有生意，有书读，有时间。】仿佛玩得很开心。【我是指，】罗德里赫慢条斯理地答道，【没有任何能够让我们不分开的要素。】【比如？】【呵，】他想了想，【说人话和听鬼话的能力？】【情商和智商？】【嗳。】罗德里赫笑起来。【但有爱呐。】安东尼奥很轻地挑了下眉。【那不过是能量，】罗德里赫把毛巾呼在他脸上，【没有正确机制的传导让它产生应有的效果的话，结果无非是一把火烧了。】安东尼奥脸上罩着毛巾也笑起来，连带着整张床一抖一抖，【我们什么都没有。】他表示同意地重复。

只有爱。

【要是当年没那么蠢的话，】安东尼奥翻个身从他腿上溜了下去，自个卷进被单里，【不用拿这辈子最大份能量换什么狗屁经验值……】

罗德里赫顿了一顿，伸手过去搓搓他脑袋。

这话有黑历史佐证，通常来说两个人都有个从陌生到熟悉到互相认可的过程，但安东尼奥刚认识罗德里赫后就一路全奔着【一见钟情】【相思成灾】【非他不嫁（】【遇神弑神遇佛弑佛】的套路突飞猛进，令旁观者纷纷啧舌赞叹这种现实生活中万年不遇的狗血小言居然真能今日得见，二位功德无量好自为之。埃德尔斯坦同学当时其实已被吓傻，估计想象力再丰富的雄性动物也没预设过有朝一日被个同性这么摧枯拉朽地追时该作何反应。他走到哪安东尼奥跟到哪，像条忠心耿耿的巨犬，一开始他就恼火了，当然鉴于安东尼奥是街霸，正面起冲突风险过大，他只能避着走，自习时不能呆在教室也不去图书馆，只好找家附近方圆一哩地内的餐馆PUB咖啡店，打一枪换一个地方。如是个把月后的一天他从个餐厅出来，被蹲在墙角阴影里的人扯了下裤脚，他回身低头一望，当场就僵在那里，扯他裤脚的人看他反应过来了，就改成握住他脚踝。可怜巴巴的姿态，一头茸茸的卷毛在微风里抖着，艳绿的眼儿亮亮地绕着罗德周身打转——他长得实在是好看的。罗德里赫心里一咯噔，那一脚就死活踢不出去了。

安东尼奥是长得真好看，不掺一点儿水，全身上下三百六十度无任何死角，该有的全都有，不该有的一丁点儿没有，反差忒大的色彩和轮廓组合到一起却能和谐到极致，长得这么摄人脾气却是出名的好，不干架时乖乖坐在椅子上傻呵呵地笑着，没有一个人能不被他电晕乎。后来他们离婚时打拉锯战，罗德里赫不放手，是个人都凑热闹来劝：何必呢你看上他哪一点？找谁谁不比他强？罗德里赫从善如流道我就看上他那张脸，您能给找个强些的的我立刻撤。堵嘴效果卓绝。

当年罗德里赫一开始把他当个汪遛，心情好了让他凑近点时，简直能看见那背后无敌旋风摆尾功。后来试着跟他说说话，但他说什么基本对方都听不懂——这一点也跟汪相同，安东尼奥功课一塌糊涂，平时不看书不读报不赏画儿不关心时事不听口水歌以外的曲目，游戏打一打也没什么精专，唯一的特长就是打架，还有就是特别能忽悠。罗德里赫非常奇怪他是怎么看上自己的，毕竟自个儿长得也不出挑，自认为个性也比较老实，大不了就是成绩好点儿，特长上牛逼点儿，技能点用光的副作用就是不善交际，整个人就是学校一抓一大把的小geek之一。他觉得两个人，每天这么大眼瞪小眼也怪尴尬的。磨了半年后他挺有礼貌地问安东尼奥您玩够了吗？安东尼奥当时趴在桌子上半天没动，也不知睡了醒着，起来以后傻笑了一会儿，也没说什么就走了。后来听说他回去喝了一桌子，吐了一条街，之后很长时间没再出现在罗德面前。

再后来的一个多月罗德里赫察觉自己一直被人找茬，例如钱包被人摸走，涂满狗屎再塞回来，不止一两次。心想果然是惹过头了，事态再严重下去只有跨州亡命。正好两个月后的那天安东尼奥出现在他家门口，他蹙着眉头走过去，觉得自己性命堪忧，意外地看见对方脸上挂了个黑眼圈，听他开口道今明两天别出门，有人找茬找到门窗上了就报警。那是第一次听他用那么理所当然的指令句，竟令人有种异常服帖的本能。

他乖乖宅了两天，四十八小时，期间一度听见外面警笛震天价响，按兵不动，四十八小时到了他杀出门去，一路往警笛响起过的地带奔过去，没忘换个便装戴上帽子。马路地上有残血，周围店铺紧闭，几个被处理过的伤患少年眼神凶狠或涣散，零零散散坐在一边，他不知该问谁，只能默默挑个不起眼的地方坐下，竖起耳朵听。负伤少年们吆喝或对骂，问谁有吃的喝的或者同伴去哪儿了。一直到其中一个随口问道那头儿呢？被旁边同伴啐了一口：头儿你妹，你怎么还他妈没改过口来？问话的少年不作声了，骂他的人哼哼着自个儿咬舌根：说知道的地方都搜遍了，鬼晓得他还能往哪儿躲……罗德里赫站起来，往回跑。

前半年多他俩乏善可陈的对话里，有次安东尼奥跟他说起自己住的地方：【……就是北面那条街，那个啥、第五、第五大道南街？】他把那个地址在桌上写一遍，脸红得像番茄酱似的补充道，【离你家不远其实，你要是……】

你要是……

罗德里赫赶到时屋子里看不见一个人，是个地下室，东西倒很齐全，他绕着墙走了一周，按开每一个灯，听见自己心跳砰砰作响，走到床边时绊了一下，所幸没摔倒，他本能地想继续走，脚却迈不动了。他花了将近半分钟才反应过来。蹲下来后看见一张肿成猪头的脸，那张脸看见他后，咧开一个极其难看的笑容，然后一点点收回成正常的猪头，再两秒后发出呼呼的鼾声。

跟帮派闹翻的街霸是没有前途的，罗德里赫这次觉得自己有责任在，主动提出帮他补习：【离开这里，】他认真同安东尼奥讲，【去念大学，社区大学也行，我不觉得你适合当街霸。】比如为了单恋对象就跟组织反目成仇这一点，极其不专业，堪称作死。安东尼奥点点头，问：【你考哪里？】罗德里赫随手在名校排行榜上点了点，安东尼奥接着问：【我怎么去？】

有个宏伟目标总是好的，即使达不成，下掉太多的几率也不会很大——至少不会到底。罗德里赫这么想。有些讶异地看着他的补习学生每天兢兢业业地认真K一套题，每天喜笑颜开地跟老师们公关一把，如是半年后申学校时照着他的行程自己来一遍，竟然真申到不错的学校，而罗德里赫在目标学校面试过程中几次发挥失常，在最终拿到的offer中权衡对比，啼笑皆非地发现自己的底线跟某人的超常成功汇合了。他拿着这张通知单穿越半个教学楼去找他的补习学生，在楼道里拈掉对方嘴上的烟，把手里的东西拍到他胸前：【这样，】罗德里赫不知是怨怒还是嘲讽地笑道，【你高兴了？】安东尼奥拿着那份单子认真地看了一遍，随即笑起来，向他侧过头来：【我高兴了。】还沾着烟草气味的嘴唇在他唇上干净利落地一点而过，然后趁他还愣着的时候潇洒地卷携了他的offer踢踢踏踏跑路了。

*

他们真正好上要到大一下学期。那时候罗德里赫觉得自己陷入了某种半神经病的状态，自己都被自己都吓到了，但控制不住，脑子里面稀奇古怪的东西一股脑乱撞，每天什么都不做就觉得心力交瘁，没事儿时趴在桌子上无知无觉就泪流满面，表情呆滞眼目无光是个人见了都绕着走。见不到对方心绞痛见到了更心绞痛，安东尼奥凑近了他就躲，安东尼奥跑远了他发火，更惨的是他俩一凑一起就情智商集体下线，随随便便一句话磕了绊了都能吵一晚，安东尼奥急了就抓住他对啃，蠢话一箩筐一箩筐地讲，最后啥事都莫名其妙就过去了，再来展开下一个轮回。那一两年过得堪称筋疲力尽目中无人，后来才知道全校人都快被他俩闪瞎了。

临毕业的时候一次有同学来找罗德探讨论文，两人在教室从中午一直聊到快晚饭，安东尼奥中间打了三次电话问他晚上吃什么，第四次时罗德里赫一接起来开口一句你烦不烦。那边停了两秒按挂了。罗德里赫放下手机接着又讲了两分钟，讲完了开始发呆，开始听不进去话，说话的同学看着他失魂落魄的样子忍不住笑，调笑般道你们为什么不结婚？这时候罗德手机又响了，那边厢安东尼奥挺自暴自弃地说我就烦了怎么样吧，你们到底讨论什么呢啊？罗德里赫从善如流加条件反射回道我们为什么不结婚。说完大脑空白，觉得自己嗓音听着有点哑。安东尼奥那边又是两秒没说话，然后挂了。

讨论完了罗德里赫直接回宿舍，回宿舍的路上觉得自己腿都在抖，心肝肺都给掏空了似的。上完楼转到走廊里发现自己门前蹲了个人，那人看见他来了一跃而起，三两步轻轻松松跳到面前，顺便从兜里掏出个银色的小环，说这样的喜欢么，反正就一铂金平时戴都可以——罗德里赫瞪着他，说你挂电话就干这个去了？安东尼奥肃然道我还租了个车，咱们开到加拿大吧，我算了下直线距离比东北那几个州都近——

在滚到床上去之前罗德里赫确实是准备掐死他来着。

*

罗德里赫意识到自己刚刚睡着了，他爬起来伸长手去够安东尼奥的额头，感觉温度有所下降，稍微松了口气。安东尼奥裹在被单里睡得鼾声震天。下过雨的夜里温度有点凉，罗德里赫凑过去从背后抱住他，像抱住一个恒温的暖炉，但安东尼奥的鼾声随即以噗嗤两个喷嚏作为终止。他翻过身来，欺身压过来，温度略高的嘴唇轻轻按在罗德里赫眼皮上。一条腿卡进了罗德两腿中间，滑到背后的手掌托起他的腰。这意图再明显不过，罗德里赫只奇怪他从熟睡到性致盎然这可怕的爆发力哪来的。

【做了个梦。】安东尼奥一手托着他后颈，嘴唇滑下去吮他的喉结，再往下滑去舔舐嫩红的乳首，罗德里赫向后仰去，无声地纳入一口很深的气，勾起的双腿圈住他的腰，脚后跟蹭着他的臀。后穴被驾轻就熟的手指探入，整个进程没有一丝错位抑或力道浪费，是长年累月千遍万遍实战历练出的熟知，老情人们最大的好处。当然以安东尼奥神经病的床风而言，他这好处很少显现，此刻是难得明明白白地想要来取悦，被取悦的对象即便前一刻还困倦着意兴阑珊，现下也已经沦入迫切找个东西咬住镇镇嗓子的境地。几次三番被玩到快要射出来的地步又偃旗息鼓，未免也让人恼火，他抬手狠狠抽了对方肩膀一记以示愤怒，安东尼奥停了停，乖乖抽了手指出去。他没敢松这口气，果不其然正好接住了随即推进来的对方的性器。

因为已经习惯故疼痛也钝化，身体被撑开并填满的感觉并不陌生，不能自我掌控的感觉对他而言并不像其他人那样难以接受，他甚至乐于享受这种感觉，这一点令很多人着迷。【第一次是和喜欢的人吧？】曾经有床伴这样问他，他笑着耸肩，想了想说也许只是天性。当然也不是全然否认早期性经历对象的功劳。这位对象此刻兢兢业业地挺进他体内，介入得诚恳而不遗余力，温度颇高的器官存在感强烈得可怕。但罗德里赫抬起身体卡紧他，顺着腰被抬高的力道去完整地吞没，因此而傲然挺立起来的性器被对方握在手中——安东尼奥跪在他两腿之间，一手扣着他腰，仿佛寻思着下一步用什么动作，但不妨碍一进一退间动作的沉稳扎实，罗德里赫悬在半空的脚找不着靠谱的受力点，难受地扣回来蹭着他的肩背，再者就这么不靠谱的姿势他都快要射了——再来整个人被一把捞过去，坐直后的腰被扶正随即往下按，他不由自主地下沉，体内灼热的形状滚烫地磨蹭到可怕的深处，某一点处积累起来的摩擦效应过电般狠狠扯过全身，他绷直身体仰头咬紧嘴唇，却又被相反的力道按压回去，握住他性器的手掐住了根部并且堵住了铃口。安东尼奥仰头，望着他微微发红的眼眶，下身有条不紊地继续用力的同时用鼻尖蹭了蹭他嘴唇。他恶狠狠地吻下去，舌尖寻觅到对方舌根用力向自己这边撕扯，这吻没什么美感可言，咂然有声像两头垂死中仍彼此蹂躏的野兽，但安东尼奥显然是满意了，放开性器后的手及时地加入扶住后腰的任务中，这十分必要，因罗德里赫不由自主地抻直、仰起到无法控制平衡的地步，仿佛在被快感彻底攫获之前寻回了逃脱的本能，仅是白驹过隙的一瞬，却又被欲望的本源更用力地吸纳回去，再来便万劫不复。身体无法自制地抖动着，腥白的液体已经参差溅在彼此光裸的胸腹上。他的喘息还在发抖，人却被安东尼奥忽地更用力地紧抱下去，依旧坚硬的灼热在已经丧失力道的体内奋力抽插，罗德里赫发出吃痛的哀鸣，但随即终于感到有液质的热度，碰撞在了已经不堪重负的内壁上。

交颈相拥的坐立姿势被一语不发地维持了太长的时间，罗德里赫抬起一直扣在对方背上汗湿的手，路灯下，月光下，看见从指尖到掌心蜿蜒鲜丽的血色。

*

二十五岁时罗德里赫找不到安东尼奥，哪里都找不到。

他夜夜在睡梦中恸哭，醒来脸上没有一滴泪的痕迹；他矫捷地穿越马路铁轨，嘲讽没有一趟车能赶上碾碎自己；他在课里课外伶牙俐齿锋芒毕露，作得人心惊胆战，却无一人出挑来与他为敌；他孤寂地与世界作战，每一拳都被化解融去，没有人来回应他的疯狂，只有连绵不绝的抚慰缠绕上来，要哄他死心。

那时候才知道心痛是一种货真价实的生理疼痛。

神经仿佛被啮咬的指尖连笔都握不住。

*

【第一次看见你的时候你站在学校后门的喷泉上，你背着一个小提琴，绕着喷泉一圈一圈地走，眼神随随便便地不知道落在哪儿，你在想事情，一点都不怕摔到水里去。】

【那个时候觉得你真有意思。他们都说你是个死板的乖学生。乖学生难道不该坐在花坛边看书？】

他印象里安东尼奥最鲜明的形象是个猪头的样子，这真是件悲伤的事。

其次是睡着的样子，千篇一律，眼角眉梢的坐落，都烂熟于心，经常是仰着大字睡，偶尔侧身追过来要抱人。鼾声有时大有时小，口水有时多有时少。

【一开始你睡觉的时候喜欢蹙着眉头，我就给你揉揉，后来你就不蹙了。】

【还有就是你怕冷，特别怕。但你醒着时不说。】

没人会判定他们能有好结果，事实也确实如此，年轻的罗德里赫从不曾认为自己之前的人生柔和天真，所以即便知道安东尼奥的来路也没想过他们的未来能相差到哪里去，但人世的不柔和与不天真实在是那时的他未能想见的，他对象尚算烂熟于心，但也并不准备让他知晓。这件事透支了安东尼奥，最终变成了彼此折损。当罗德里赫聊起实验室的课题安东尼奥完全无从接茬的时候，当安东尼奥宣泄对某个交易对手的不满将对方骂得禽兽不如、罗德里赫只觉惊骇的时候，当安东尼奥兴致勃勃地说起新店的装潢，罗德里赫却只觉媚俗不堪的时候，当安东尼奥避开他另找财务报账，少走了一大笔税的时候。无法彼此理解的愤怒和对被包容的期待针锋相对，杀伐得双方身心疲惫不堪，最终的和解也越发乏力。罗德里赫拿到最后一个学位的结业式安东尼奥没出现，仪式结束后他独自坐了两个小时的车到城那头他们租的屋子里去找人，安东尼奥伏在沙发上呼呼大睡，酒瓶子洒落一地。后来他们大吵一架，罗德里赫喊哑了嗓子，跪在地上泪流满面，安东尼奥还醉醺醺地，狗一样伏在地上爬过来，来抱他，大着舌头说我们在一起这么累，这事儿一定哪儿不对。

你不应该为了这件事改变自己，你哪儿都不用改，你不应该改变。重复很多次，然后趴在罗德里赫腿上呼呼地睡着了。

后来他就跑了，他们开始打离婚官司。

*

亚瑟•柯克兰在改行当律师之前是大名鼎鼎的基金管理人，他把合同摞到罗德里赫面前，坐定后开口第一句：终判资产按律所惯例抽成，你目标数额多少？

罗德里赫很轻地笑了下，摇摇头没做声。按他的目标这些个好律师该没钱拿。

柯克兰律师看了他一眼，低头看卷宗，再开口语气是沉缓的不变不惊：【埃德尔斯坦先生，　我是要拿钱的，你付不起我就只能从目标对象身上算，这是正常逻辑，但老实说，我们的目标也未必不能统一。】他就这么起了个话头，罗德里赫已经脑补完了之后的所有，仿佛抓住根救命稻草。亚瑟•柯克兰堪称他所见过的最会不着痕迹来蛊惑人心的人。

官司打了有小半年，他们先上法庭，后来走私下协议，亚瑟帮他拿下一大笔，也得偿所愿抽了该抽的部分。事情完了安东尼奥看起来挺开心的，他把戒指捋下指头递过来说这个一起当了。罗德里赫硬着头皮说我想跟你谈谈。安东尼奥露出特悲愤的表情说非得要我卖器官啊罗德不带你这样儿的。罗德里赫接不下去了。签完字一路人插科打诨出了会议室，安东尼奥的律师同他刚解除合约的前雇主说我送你吧，不收一个子儿。安东尼奥就笑了笑。罗德里赫看着他，脑子里面其实一片空白，也没什么情绪，但手指头尖一直在抖，疼得简直莫名其妙。安东尼奥走之前眼光转到这边来一扫而过，亚瑟•柯克兰及时地掏出个手绢块儿拍到他雇主脸上，若无其事地跟旁人抱怨今儿个的太阳。

亚瑟车开出去三百米他就喊停车，推开车门跳下来往回跑，跑回三百米外的分离之地，花不到十秒，衣服口袋里的手机钱包掉了一地，还轻微地崴了下脚，台阶上除却冰冷的阳光空无一物，他的肺在抽搐，心跳得轰轰作响，剧烈运动后的内脏抽搐延伸到活动最激烈的部位，疼痛的毛病从那时候开始犯。

亚瑟•柯克兰不紧不慢地走到他面前，捞住他胳膊，把他从地上拽起来，淡绿的薄荷般的眼睛波澜不兴地对着他的：【罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦，】他说，陈述句，【这世界对你很好。】

这话什么意思听着的人其实懂，但此刻二十五岁的罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦既不想要学位，也不想要钱，不想要世界给他青眼。他想杀人，也想死。

*

他把安东尼奥翻过去，舔他背上的伤。安东尼奥咝咝地呼着气念叨你该剪指甲了。他没理，舌苔擦着汗液就着被撕开的血肉，舔得津津有味。安东尼奥说你不会想把我啃了吧，有种放过我，穿衣服起床咱们去楼下BBQ。罗德里赫没理，伏在他背上，手心伸到前面去够他额头，开口道你还烧着。听见身下的人在笑，笑得一抖一抖地，正奇怪为什么，稍微撑起身一点才发现自己性器卡在对方臀瓣中间，硬的。

安东尼奥翻个身，主动捞起枕头往自己腰下一垫，然后分开大腿夹住他的腰。罗德里赫莫名觉得有些不好意思，安东尼奥一秒看出来了，露出含义复杂而基本不怀好意的笑容，接着很快被瞬间恼怒起来的人狠狠扎穿。刚刚交合过后，用以润滑的体液充沛，但安东尼奥的后穴仅仅用一根手指做了点聊胜于无的扩张。罗德里赫推进的速度均匀迟缓，因此折磨更显漫长。安东尼奥奋力抬起手臂来抱住他肩背，齿间嘶嘶作响，抵在罗德肩头的眼睫间不由自主泛出泪花，但腹前的器官是童叟无欺地勃起了。罗德里赫一手托住他后腰，一手握住抵在自己小腹上的性器，掂了掂量对方字面意义上的斤两，觉得还是别拉他坐上来，以免折了自己着重保养的老腰。安东尼奥两手五指扣在他的肩臂胳膊上，身体随着抽插的进行渐渐柔韧下去，罗德里赫推高了他的腿，肩头微微一退，臂弯勾住对面膝盖窝，便稳稳架住了他，性器挺进到了无以复加的地步，灼热而紧密的内壁一股一股包抄上来，他觉得自己全身都在打颤，半天不敢有所动弹。安东尼奥愤怒地捏了他的胳膊，用力在他肩头蹭了下眼便松开勾着他的手，向后倒去，为情欲而勃发的身体紧绷着高高挺起，小腿架起，腿窝折在他肩头，象牙色凝聚了汗珠的肉身在昏黄路灯的加持下生出别样的情色意味。罗德里赫情不自禁全盘抽身，然后更用力而缓慢地挺进，像开车驶过一条密布减速路障的平路，安东尼奥落下去的手紧紧抓着床单，紧绷到极致的身体仿佛随时都会抵达极限。罗德里赫腾出一只手，轻轻地去碰他仰落在枕间的、此刻轮廓格外分明的脸，微蜷的食指的第二关节，将碰未碰地沿额头小心翼翼一路下磕，碰到嘴唇时被啊呜一口叼住，遂安抚性地五指逐一轮流从他唇上揉过，感到吸纳着自己性器的内壁犹如啮咬般紧缩起来，手指继续下滑，在触到对方脖颈的瞬间只觉下面的身体过电般抽紧，灼热的液质在他们胸腹之间溅开，而收紧到几乎要跟他的分身彻底焊为一体的内壁也在一波波抽搐。被泪水和汗水沾染得一塌糊涂的脸上，黝绿的眼眸一直追逐着对上来，锁紧他的眼，松开床单的手掌摸上来，用力搓揉他的脸颊，然后抱住他脖颈，要他伏下去。他这样伏在了身下的人胸前，被他捧着脸仔细打量，轻轻咬着鼻尖和嘴唇，问：【不知道自己射了？】罗德里赫恍然间眨了下眼：【是。】

然后疲倦便像深海的洪流，无声卷走了他。

*

二十七岁的罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦接到一个电话，医院打来的，这个医院在城郊，有他大学时的一个师弟在那里见习，他们很久没联系，他看见这个名字在手机上亮起时想不出任何原因，毕竟这时凌晨两点多。接起来后师弟各种语焉不详：……能过来一趟嘛……有个你认识的人……他说认识你……车祸肋骨骨折了，现在晕在这儿……医药费还没给呢，你快过来。

罗德里赫语气又冷又软说这种事正常人会等到白天处理你懂？电话那头师弟瞬间恼羞成怒道让你过来就过来不过来回头别他妈后悔。随即把电话撂了。罗德里赫拿着电话面无表情地愣了一会儿，揉着眉头起身去取车，勉为其难准备配合一下刚开始值夜班的小医生的脾气。

医生在门口等着他，看见他来了一句话不说，走过来一把扯住就往里面跑，以至于罗德里赫觉得那人是要死了。最后到了一扇门前站定，小医生把玻璃门用力往旁边一推，手往里面一指，说还觉得我应该明天早上再打给你吗？

他一开始没看出来，走进了以后才看清楚，台灯下蜷着的那个人的脸。奇怪一开始心里并没有什么反应，喉咙里【啊】了一声，以示自己看到了。然后转问师弟：【他说认识我？】师弟颇冷地一笑：【怎么可能。是我认识他。】罗德里赫继续走神，继续问：【怎么电话里不说？】师弟又白了他一眼：【怕你飙车啊。】

安东尼奥•费尔南德斯先生开夜车路遇一条跑出家门的狗，躲狗躲到了路灯柱下，废了一个车头断了三根肋骨，救护车到之前人已经昏迷，身上一个钱包一个手机一包烟，钱包里50刀，手机老款诺基亚，最近一次通话时间是一个小时之前。狗的主人付了手术费，还准备隔天全家出动来探访。罗德里赫问他手机一直没响过？师弟高冷地掏出两块砖说我把电池拔了。

【单纯性肋骨骨折，胸廓也固定好了，没什么大事，他也不怎么怕疼，你看都睡成这样了——】师弟颇愤恨地给睡姿天马行空的伤患掰正姿势，伤患颇不情愿地挪了两下，然后又把头侧回去，罗德里赫赶在他侧脸碰到枕头之前用手托住了，感觉他脸颊在手心里蹭了蹭，看见他睁开眼，看了看手的主人，随即又合上，继续睡。

看见有水噼啪打在视野里的侧脸上时他才意识到自己在落泪，感到胸口抽不上气，他用另一只手卡住喉咙向上推，还是喘不过来。床对面的师弟赶忙绕过来，直接拽住他往外走，但平时握力不足三十磅的罗德里赫此时此刻战斗力惊人，别说挪脚了连全身姿势都能纹丝不动，兀自继续窒息着。直等到冰凉的针头扎到他身上。视野模糊起来之后被安东尼奥压在脸下的手也被抽出来，这时候看见他又睁开了眼，看过来，嘴唇动了动，却无法听明白。

罗德里赫在另一个房间的另一张床上醒来，脑袋依旧迷糊，轻手轻脚地下床，出门，把走道左右的病房都摸了一遍，没找到，下楼继续摸，找到了，爬上床去从背后靠着他继续睡。不放心，手里还攥了他病号服一角。

用第二天被吓得像见了活上帝似的师弟的话来说，就是：【你OOC得一塌糊涂。】

安东尼奥醒了以后表情显得疲惫，这很难得了，黝绿的眸子看着半醒不醒的，也不怎么说话。罗德里赫捏捏他的脸，他象征性地翘个嘴角笑笑。两年不见他们之间的气场跟分开前一样僵硬，罗德里赫只是不自觉地一个劲儿盯着他死看。安东尼奥让他给看毛了，抬手捂他的眼睛：【你不用回实验室？】罗德避开那只挡道的手继续盯着他：【你能跟我回家？】安东尼奥笑着问：【能不回么？】罗德里赫说：【不能。】

安东尼奥没问自己手机哪去了，住了一周的医院后跟罗德里赫回家，肋骨没好，不能乱动，每天只能吃喝拉撒睡，痛起来吃两片镇定剂，平均每天睡16小时，饭点儿到了起来蹭个饭。那几天罗德里赫实验室的学生都察觉到助教老师不形于色的心花怒放，就算老师基本都不出现在实验室改用远程批示了。安东尼奥当罗德里赫有病，罗德里赫也当安东尼奥有病，彼此说话都小心翼翼。安东尼奥说自己离婚以后，先在洗车店打了快四个月的工存了点钱，弄了辆二手车就往南开去了，一路打工一路走，最远到了墨西哥，扔下车偷溜进一货轮到了古巴……被发现了怕是要枪毙的。他笑着说。说所经之处延绵的山脉和色彩斑斓的街衢，炎热的气候和精灵古怪的姑娘，中美洲关于海盗和帝国的种种传说，能够蒸发岩石的阳光……罗德里赫说这么看我的经历乏善可陈。安东尼奥笑说你不是，只是你说了我也听不懂，我不会背元素周期表，也记不得牛顿三大啥啥是啥。他们短暂地笑了一会儿，然后安静了很久。然后安东尼奥说你知道吗，一开始我追你，不是因为喜欢你。

【第一次看见你的时候你站在学校后门的喷泉上，你背着一个小提琴，绕着喷泉一圈一圈地走，眼神随随便便地不知道落在哪儿，你在想事情，一点都不怕摔到水里去。】

【你那种全世界都跟你没关系的样子，特招人烦，但也很有意思，看着的人都很想推你一把，看你摔成落汤鸡，但我觉得你也不会在乎摔不摔成落汤鸡，然后就顺理成章地去想，有没有其他办法，能让你真正觉得被打击到，这会是个不小的成就，你都不知道那时候有多少人在看着你。】

【我跟几个哥们儿打赌，追到你再把你甩了，那时候不是有个高三的学长跟你表白被拒了吗，但大家都认定你是基佬咯。当时我那小圈子几个人开了个局，完成目标的话最多我能赚1000刀。那时候可是巨款。】

【然后我追了你半年，你他妈真难啃，我用同样的招数追妹子最多一个月拿下，从来没有失过手，我就想是不是男人都这么难啃，义愤填膺上了gaybar，两个钟头那个店里就因为我打起来了，然后我就知道不是我的问题。】

【我啃了你半年啃不下来，我放弃。赌局结束分钱时出了岔子，几个人新仇旧恨加在一起，吵成一团，当时我给他们压下去了，但也只是暂时的，他们总要找个出气口，后来就找上了你。这事儿在我看来挺不厚道，而且还是主要因我而起的不厚道。我跟他们闹了几次，后来就动了手。】

【但你还真跑过来找我了，】安东尼奥回想着，不由自主笑起来，【胆子忒大。】

【你跟我说要上大学，离开那个城市，追求不一样的人生——后面两句我挺认同的，虽然没觉得这个目标只能通过你说的途径达成吧~不过难得你这么主动，我就想试试自己也能不能——你倒真的会是个好老师，比学校里那帮强多了，不是说情商低不低的问题，】他笑起来，【年纪越小的人直觉其实越敏锐，分辨得出谁好谁坏，你又简单，又实诚，不知自私为何物，虽然因为这个比别人都弱一点，但让人放心。那时候我还没爱上你，但是挺喜欢你的，直到你说我们会去一个学校了，那一瞬我可真开心啊，把自己都吓了一跳。】说话的人笑着搓了搓自己的脸，【明明有时候也觉得你挺烦的。】

说完这段后他歇了歇，撑着脸靠在吧台上，一贯挂个要么一副没心没肺天然傻缺样、要么无动于衷敷衍众生样的脸上，眼角眉梢袒着深不见底的疲惫，简直可以就此一睡不起。罗德里赫用冰凉的手指碰了碰他的脸，安东尼奥为这个温度稍稍分了下神，抬起手来跟他对住，接着对住的是眼神，罗德里赫看着他，微微偏了下头，说：【你OOC得一塌糊涂。】

安东尼奥便仿佛忘了疲惫，很开心地笑了一会儿。

【你还记得我大一同宿舍的那个哥们儿不？】安东尼奥在头上比了比，【头发颜色一周一换的那个，个性有点乖僻。】罗德里赫点点头，【我们没在一起前他以为你是我弟弟，一开始我以为他开玩笑，后来才知道是当真的。‘哟，你弟又给你补习来啦？’‘你弟把你衣服一箱拖走洗了，说下次再堆成这样把你内裤也拖走。’‘你们兄弟也在这儿吃饭？’‘下次泡吧把你弟带上咯，咱们帮他介绍几个小姑娘。’】安东尼奥一口气说完，帅气地展现了一把肺活量，结果扯到伤，罗德里赫看着他突然蜷起来的样子一边去扶一边忍笑，安东尼奥若无其事地又坐直，但接着说时还一手扶着肋骨：【……最后这句我听了当时下意识特别反感，但仔细想想，也没什么好反感啊？是个好提议。于是后来就——】【带我去了夜店。】罗德里赫一挑眉，安东尼奥速度接下去，【我错了。】【无所谓，被打得亲妈都不认识的又不是我。】罗德里赫习惯性地跟他抬杠，说完了微妙后悔，好在听的人根本没听进去，兀自继续：【我就该事先告诉你，被一看就不缺人追的女人主动搭讪要留个心眼儿。】【要我充当蓝颜知己，我还帮她男人说话，结果她男人要把我揍成渣。】罗德里赫精辟总结，安东尼奥拍拍他：【你这种类型，在糙汉眼里，是无论如何一定要揍成渣的。】【结果有糙汉替我被揍成渣了。】罗德里赫看了他一眼，安东尼奥回他一眼：【我成渣了哭成傻逼的人是谁。】

下一句话没有人接了，罗德里赫走了神，安东尼奥也走了神，分别走去了一个地方。【你眼泪噼里啪啦往我脸上砸，我又还没死。】安东尼奥跳下吧台的椅子，走到罗德里赫面前，捞起他的右臂，蜷成半个窝的样子，然后靠进去，仰起脸望上来：【我当时什么都听不清，说不出话，也看不清，一开始你眼泪掉在我脸上，后来你的脸好像贴在我额头上……你全身都发抖，一阵阵地不停，我又不知道状况……疼得快背过去了还得干着急。】罗德里赫缓慢地眨了下眼，接下去：【当时救护车到了，他们把门口堵着不让人进来，有人带着枪，没人敢帮忙……我只能再报警，但你一直在流血……我身上全都是你的血。】

那是夏天，酒吧里的空调一直吹个不停，他一进门就觉得冷，因此后来淌到身上的血觉得格外热。他不记得自己有没有一直哭，但确实在一直咆哮和嘶喊。他求救，然后落空，分辨不出周围人看过来的眼神是敌是友，相同立场的人一个没有。他不认识这个世界，除了怀里这个人，他不认识任何一个人。

安东尼奥笑着继续：【我醒过来的时候看见上面吊着一个大血袋，吓死个人，我往后一躲，觉得床上还有个人，翻过去才发现是你，你缩在我背后面睡觉。】

【你衣服上都是血，脸上也有，手上也有，一只手还拽着我一边袖子，你缩得那么紧，好像要把自己绞到碎似的，我想给你换个舒服点的姿势，但你连睡着了都那么倔。】安东尼奥停下来又想了想，【后来我试着抱住你，抱了好久，你才让我把你胳膊和腿儿抻开。我没事儿做了，就盯着你脸看，我眼神儿很好，数你睫毛，上面左边143根，右边139根，下面我没数。】

而他醒的时候安东尼奥又睡着了，那时候是傍晚，他背对的窗口有暮光照进来。一小块光落在安东尼奥头发上，这家伙太阳穴上面破了一处，被剔掉一小块毛，贴了纱布，估计自个儿还没发觉，他们面对面躺着，安东尼奥插着针头的胳膊搭在他腰上，小臂收在他腰后圈住，失血后的眼窝还有点发黑，嘴唇有点发白。他忍不住用手指摸过去，对方咂咂嘴转脸躲开，他有些生气地捏那个脸颊，安东尼奥发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像是在认错，他靠近一点，对方就把他圈紧一点，他把嘴唇覆到对面的唇上去，安东尼奥睁开眼，问，你在干什么？

*

【所以你还是要离开我？】

【是。】

【你这样是有病你知道吗？】

养了三个星期伤的费尔南德斯先生盘腿坐在沙发上剪脚指甲，听见这话笑了笑，放下指甲刀想了想：【我曾经想过，哪种情况下我们可以一直在一起。】

【要是能不长大就好了，你永远坐在教室里看书做题，想着下次考试要把哪几个人踩在脚底，我每天到处乱逛，偶尔见义勇为收收保护费，放学了一起走，我可以骑车带你绕整个小区不停转，就是不回家，用保护费买热狗吃，给家里打电话说我们要私奔，让全城都杀出来找人，然后咱们偷偷溜回你房间，一觉睡到大天亮，我睡地板你睡床。】

【要是已经老得走不动就好了，每天宅在家里养养花挠挠猫绊绊嘴，我在院子里种番茄土豆你在屋里找眼镜，我回来了你还没找到，我帮着你我们又找了一夜，我说重新配一副，你倔劲儿上来了死活不肯，给城里的孩子们打电话让他们下班过来一起找，最后在院子田里找到了，我说是猫埋的你一口咬定是我埋的，你抱着猫跟我冷战了一星期。】

【要是你是个猫就好了，平时对我爱答不理的，睡觉时一定要我抱着，早上认真地把我喵起来，下班我回来晚了你就挠我一脸。只吃罐头不吃粮，罐头要吃最贵的，我每天奋斗给你买罐头，有时候还是会断档，实在不行只好煎鱼给你吃，你一开始不吃，后来看看我吃了，你也就吃了。】

罗德里赫瞪着他，他又笑一笑：

【我们刚在一起的时候我脑子里就有很多‘要是’：要是你能念完书，要是我们有钱，要是能把店开得离学校近点，要是能有辆车，要是有个房子，要是再有点时间……但这些都有了又会冒出来更多的‘要是’，得到的东西仿佛都不重要，什么都不能真正地喂饱我们，我们做什么最后都变成互相伤害，什么都不做反而要更好一点——好很多。比如面对面靠在一起睡一场觉。】他把指甲剪抛很高，全神贯注地盯着它落回手心，【后来我就想，是不是我们太着急，怕时间，怕距离，怕对方改变，怕自己被改变……急到想要一起死，生怕这趟错过就没下趟了，这么手忙脚乱的，完全管不住自己的感情。】

【我挺乐意跟你一起死的，但不乐意要你跟我一起死。】他说，【所以我要离开你。】

罗德里赫简直要给他跪了。

*

有病的当然不止安东尼奥。他起了个大早把安东尼奥的车开到一百哩外的林子里，钥匙扔进下水沟，坐一下午的公交车回到市区，顺手把他钱包从桥上扔进河里，手机扔进不可回收垃圾箱。安东尼奥不跑不藏不怒，由着他发作，只是看着，眼神明明白白，表情不为所动。罗德里赫饶有兴味地问他你真有心么？安东尼奥说跳着呢，要不你挖出来看看？罗德里赫回实验室工作，每天快午夜到家，基本不再跟他打照面。只是安东尼奥睡沙发，走过路过总会瞥一眼，有时候一瞥可能有那么十几二十分钟。他又开始犯疼痛病，一开始是心肺，后来是四肢末梢，再后来身上一个区一个区地轮流发作。晚上睡不着，早上起不来，好不容易爬起来怕再睡下去只好冲冷水澡，后来冲的不好使改泡冷水澡。安东尼奥某一天难得早起进去上厕所，试了试罗德里赫忘了放掉的洗澡水，提了裤子冲出来就是一耳光，罗德里赫擦了把脸岿然不动地继续打领带，说你有病，不跟你计较。被安东尼奥从后面一把抱住，隔两秒又用力推开，说你他妈给我滚。仿佛回到三年前他才是这屋子的主人似的。被轰出门的时候罗德里赫心情十分好，虽还头晕目眩浑身打颤，却只觉世界明媚春光如洗，开车时多加了一个档都不怕。

他开始发烧以后很快就爬不起床了，电话里跟导师学生一个个轮番告假，安东尼奥表示你是自作自受我才不会理你。然后光荣地坚持了半个小时。罗德里赫烧到华氏110多度，卷在被子里浑身打颤说冷，安东尼奥把他捞起来就被他吐了一身，抱着他去冲热水澡，拿他手机拨911电话，被一把掀了，小手机屏幕砸在地板砖上碎得一塌糊涂，安东尼奥给他擦干了随便套一身衣服背出门去找医院，在马路中央各种乱堵出租车公交车，最后终于有人愿意载，安东尼奥搂着他坐在后座，碎碎念地训着你就一人渣你知道吗？仗着我爱你是唦？你他妈还能有点别的本事吗？声音到后面哽了，罗德里赫惊奇地抬起头去瞧，安东尼奥十年难得在他面前哭一次。但被这么说了，他也委屈，眼泪溢出来以后除对方领子外也没什么别的地方能擦，你推我推你地蹭了半天，最后在两个人出租车后座上抱头痛哭。罗德里赫事后想起来觉得挺对不起司机先生，偶尔见义勇为一回还碰上对这么高调的基佬，不要有心理阴影了。

他烧了好几天，烧得一塌糊涂，偶尔迷迷糊糊地醒一会儿，睁开眼一直都是医院，不时能见着来探望的人——导师、实验室的熊孩子、师兄师姐师弟师妹、同城的远房亲戚、几个朋友、亚瑟•柯克兰。他们跟罗德里赫说话的时候，安东尼奥坐在门旁边的沙发里翻杂志。作为前夫尽职尽责，该给他喂药时喂药，该量体温时量体温，有时候趴在他床边睡，有时候蜷在沙发里睡，偶尔病房里空调开太冷，他摸摸罗德里赫的脸，觉得太凉就挨着他睡。这几天罗德里赫十分开心，觉得可以病死算了，当然这想法要让安东尼奥知道了，会让他一怒之下跳个楼啥的。晚上睡不着时挨在一起乱聊，今天的体温变化怎样、护士差点把药换错了、医生说你没烧成脑炎肺炎心肌炎简直奇迹、睡沙发会不会导致骨骼畸形、今儿来探病的人是喜欢你还是想你给个高分——之类，天马行空不着边际，比中学二年级还中学二年级。出院前一夜他俩面对面躺在病床上，罗德里赫问你能跟我过吗？安东尼奥说不能。罗德里赫说你这是有病你知道吗？安东尼奥说我听说牛痘得过一次之后，就可以不出天花了。罗德里赫说想必我得牛痘死了你也开心。安东尼奥说你要死就死你的，我自个儿好好活我的。罗德里赫伏在枕头里笑得停不下来，安东尼奥翻个身过去睡不理他。罗德里赫闭着眼安静了半个小时，才听见他翻过身来的声音，又等了五分钟，突地睁开眼，夜光里对面盯过来的翠金瞳子，猝不及防地挨了个撞，愣了一愣，便有了些恼羞成怒的意思。于是他凑过去吻那眼睛，冰凉的手指拂着对方微微烧起来的脸颊，安东尼奥停在那里，然后不再动弹。

【你要真喜欢我你不觉得该放我走？】

【我没喜欢你到那程度。】

安东尼奥就笑起来，鼻腔的热气报复性地喷到他眼睛上，烫得他合了下眼，又睁开再瞪过去。安东尼奥稍稍侧过身子压过来，张口在他唇上啃了一口。

【每次你跟我找茬的时候，我都会被你带跑。】他在罗德里赫脸旁边撑起自己的脸，另一手抬起来搓着罗德的脸颊，【你告诉我打架是错的，我停下来想想，果然那是错的，但就这么一个念头，下次就被人揍扁了；你告诉我跟教授撒谎是不对的，我知道那是不对的，我试着不撒谎，麻烦就一堆堆来了；你告诉我不该偷漏税，我放弃过，后来差点被隔壁那家逼到关门；我经常觉得你很烦，但最后都会觉得你很对——你一直都是对的，我不能也不愿让你不说，就只能让自己听不到。】

【我可以不说。】

安东尼奥笑了：【你才不能。你就是那样的汉子。】

【我可以不说的。】这话说完他察觉自己侧脸压着的枕头有点湿，撑起来，摸了摸那上面还带温度的水渍，随即又躺下去。

安东尼奥沉默了一会儿，凑过来舔了舔他的脸。

【你应该是什么样就是什么样，】他吃了两滴眼泪，喝醉了似地絮絮叨叨，【你要做你觉得对的事，用你觉得对的方法应对你遇到的每一个人……你不要撒谎，也不要打架，更不要偷漏税。】他说着笑了，【我花了大力气……跟你走这么远，不是想看你面目全非来着。】

【那你就跟我继续走。】

安东尼奥又沉默了一会儿。

【我走不动了，罗德。】他说，【我走不动了。】

*

很多年后，罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦仍在等待一句能比那天的这句伤他心更深的话。他迄今还没有等到。

所以他依然记得这句之后他们之间是如何地沉默，他是怎样带着惊骇的震怒笑出声来，随即被反噬上来的疼痛搅得言语不能，安东尼奥伏下身紧紧地抱住他，近乎张皇地道歉，但他深知那句之后的每一句，都是谎言。他听见自己在叫喊，并无意识但不可遏止地叫喊，安东尼奥用力吻压下来，吻得他唇齿之间皆是血味。他们在深夜的病床上野兽一般撕咬与亲吻，他翻身把安东尼奥压在身下，低声在他耳边本能地回话，说你这个叛徒。他毫无犹豫地挺进对方的身体，像要把剑插进背叛者的最深处，但那并不是剑，无法起到足够杀伤的作用，并没有见血，只逼落了背叛者眼角的几滴泪水——这不过是一个软弱的叛徒，他从不需要。这人手上没有任何能够伤害他的筹码，明明什么都没有，不应当也不可能，伤到他轻易便能武装到滴水不漏的任一个神经末梢——

他一遍遍地挺进然后抽离，机械一般精准无暇的动作，却无法体会到任何快感，即便身体开始颤栗，即便器官的饱胀感在有条不紊地扩张，即便身下的人逐渐地抬起腰来，绷紧的骨骼和关节在微光下显出粼粼的光色，一小滴汗液从他们黏结后又分开的腹肌上滑落，对方的内壁紧紧吸附着，颤栗着，然他还无意让这场无聊的情事落幕——他揽起对方的腰，蜷起自己的膝盖，带着他一并坐直——安东尼奥的表情是故作镇定的惊惶，他大概从未被人深入到这种程度。罗德里赫双手扶着他的腰，身体向后靠去，推他自己起落，安东尼奥半咬着嘴唇，扶着脸笑，转开脸去躲他抚摸上去的手，只用内壁紧紧地用力吸附他，在一起一落间摩擦。罗德里赫逐渐抬高了腰去顶撞，任由无谓的快感冲刷着腹腔，直至脑膜一阵阵发麻，灵魂仿佛要被骑在身上深深吸附在一起的躯体一并揽入——他看着坐在自己身上的人射了精，射精后疲惫的身体跪坐下来急促地喘息，随后提起来的臀瓣间，落下浊白的液体——他并不知道，自己是何时达到了高潮。

安东尼奥从床头抽了纸来，草草地擦拭了一把彼此的下身，随后躺下，翻过身去睡。罗德里赫试图闭上眼睛十分钟后，宣布放弃，他撑起身体，把安东尼奥翻过来，一手继续伸下去抚摸他的下身。

安东尼奥睁开眼无力地看着他，疲软的阴茎在他手里没有兴奋的迹象，他俯下身去吻这人的唇，也并无助益，但刚刚被插入过的后穴是湿润的，于是他令自己的分身再一次重重介入，安东尼奥摒出长长一口气息，并无退却的意思，甚至依旧在笑，只是眼泪顺着眼角陨下长长的滑痕，他俯身下去舔舐，然而并不见少。身下的躯体松弛着任他欲与欲求，仿佛已由死神托着脊背。罗德里赫揽住他，用力揽进怀里，仿佛要与死神去抢夺这一个人——然而又岂止是死神呢。与他抢夺这一个人的，根本是这个人本身——即便他们仍在亲吻，如此深重的吻，唯有鲜血能够予以黏结，他们的每一处都如胶似漆般黏结着——但仅凭这一个需要两个个体来成立的状词，已足以令他震怒。不管何等张狂的结合最终都将迎来抵触，无奈地翻出你们贵为彼此的孤独——

那是他唯一一次，试着杀了这个人。

他收紧掐在对方咽喉上的十指。这指头日常是冷的：瘦仃仃，漫不经心，会很多活计，会得太多，不免倨傲，总是不屑下力——而此刻却承受了主人整个身心的力气，因而也效果卓著——他的谋杀对象咽喉间没有泄出一点声响，只用眼睛望着他；这人空空落落的双手垂落在身体两旁，不给任何动作；身下的身体只在肩膀以上紧绷着，肩膀以下依旧死一般松弛静默。他又加大了气力，这次对方喉咙里泄出细微的咔咔声，然后他意识到自己僵硬的分身依然在对方体内，而他的谋杀对象在强加的窒息中渐渐勃起了，竟然。他试着推动自己的腰，安东尼奥闭起眼睛向后仰去，下腹结合处的分身愈发抵着压制在它上方的小腹，而眼角无意间滑落的泪水在混乱的磨蹭中沾湿了罗德里赫的指缝。

那一瞬他仿佛被烫伤般，条件发射地松开了手。

但安东尼奥忽然瞪大了眼惊奇地瞧上来，一直垂死般的手垂直向上抚上他的脸颊，他感到对方湿热的掌心在用力擦拭，听见那厢一向笑吟吟的明朗的嗓门嘶哑着咝咝作响，支离破碎的句子要下好大力气才能听清——

【我的爱】

我的爱。

没有任何力量能够让任何一个延续的存在不被改变，罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦不会是一个永不长大的十七岁高中生，不会是一个安于逸乐长于找茬的七十岁老头，不会是一个猫，不会永远天真地固守原则，不计得失，无论你给他多少毋需妥协的资本，只要他死得不够及时总会有用磬的一天，那一天你又如何？你是想记得还是忘记？留一个印记在心里然后从此都跟你没关系是吗？凭吊就好了吗？说已经尽力就好了吗？逃得够远就可以当一切与己无关？这活法未免太过轻松简单。

当然也不是不知道你可以这么软弱，只是一直没想过你也能拿它来对我。

而如果想要的东西都不一样的话，人和人，任何东西和任何东西之间，本质上，又有什么关系呢？

*

【我跟您说一个笑话吧。】罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦严肃地同他的心理医生说，【我曾经想要一个人没条件地喜欢我一辈子。】

【你能没条件地喜欢他一辈子吗？】医生低头写处方，头都没抬。

【我准备来着。】埃德尔斯坦教授想了想，【但后来想想，因为他一开始就摆出一副对我没任何条件的样子，所以我也不知道他对我开出条件的话我会怎么样。】

【他当真对你提个条件，估计你当下跟他恩断义绝。】

【大概。】埃德尔斯坦教授笑起来，【所以后来要离开我时他以为这件事该很容易才是。】

医生抬头看了他一眼：【你知道我想说什么。】

罗德里赫点点头：【想离开我是他对我提过的几乎唯一个要求。】

【结果呢？】医生饶有兴致地放下了笔。

罗德里赫抬起手腕看了眼表：【我喜欢他，医生。十一年零六个月二十三天之前，时间大概很短，因为后来我后悔过很多次。】他放下表，顿了一顿，【没条件。】

*

他醒过来时太阳已经照得室内一片白亮，安东尼奥伏在他背后睡得呼呼作响，额头抵在他肩上，高热已经退得差不多了。他小心翼翼地试着爬下床去，眼看要大功告成，结果脚踝被人抓住了。安东尼奥拿他脚背当毛巾蹭了蹭脸，过后抱着不放，他抬起另一只脚去踹了踹对方的脸，也被捞住了，一起抱着。

【做了很多梦。】于是他放弃挣扎，匍过去又试了试对方额头，确定已经这人体温已降到正常水准，并且听到他说的话还能笑出来，笑容有些虚但十分之安定：【是嘛？真巧。】

【很多以前的事。】他故作严肃地一抬眉毛，试图把脚从对方怀里抽出来。

【嗳。】结果被抱得更紧了，抱着的人笑得挺坏，刚刚的回话又被重复一遍，【真巧。】

罗德里赫就不动了，抬头看了一眼窗外，收回眼光再看一眼他。

【我其实还是很好奇，】他同安东尼奥说，【要是能一起长大的话，我们会是什么样子。】

安东尼奥横在床上，有一搭没一搭地咬着他脚趾，听见这话了便抬眼望着他，噗嗤一声笑出来。【不会长大的，罗德里赫。】笑完以后他说，斩钉截铁，眼神笃定，仿佛这事儿确实是真的，【在一起的话，我们就永远不会长大。】

fin


End file.
